be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Ellis
'Alert: Adam's newest content is original, funny, and not copypasted. A lot of content on this page is now outdated. ' 'Long live Ellis, long live lipp. ' "ctrl+c, ctrl+v" - Adam on originality Adam is a webcomic creator who used to work for Buzzfeed. Connection to Weed Bro Adam Ellis does not have any direct and concrete connections with any of the other high characters, despite living on the Cyber. However, most of his characters show limited ranges of emotion and locomotion, suggesting that many of his character could, in fact, be stoned out of their fucking minds. Additionally, anyone viewing his comics would have to be baked more than a potato to find any enjoyment in his work. However, any direct connection to Weed Bro and his associates is, as of this time, strictly speculative. Early Life Little is known about Adam's life aside from growing up and attending school in Montana, which was the subject of his earlier comics from circa 2011. He grew up relatively poor and was never the most popular student, but was active in his school nonetheless, being a member of the school's track team for instance and also being a renown artist within the school's hierarchy. Come graduation, Adam managed to earn enough financial aid to attend an art school in Portland and was known for being a bit shy and reserved. But as artists aren't commonly for hire, Adam sadly could not find a job immediately after college, and that's where his blog "Books of Adam" kicked off. The Books of Adam blog became incredibly popular during the 2011-2012 era, with hundreds of comments per comic. The Books of Adam blog consisted mainly of Adam telling past stories of high school or college with illustrations, mostly in black and white. Throughout his blog, one could see that Adam never illustrated or mentioned a father, meaning he most likely came from a single parent house. This is further concluded by his Reddit AMA from 2013, where he mentioned both his mother and grandparents, but never a father. Also during the Books of Adam blog timeline, Adam mentioned past girlfriends and/or girls, hinting Adam might be bisexual, however his sexuality is not known. In 2013, Books of Adam: The Blunder Years was published, and was met with positive reviews from critics for his humor and art style. As a result, Buzzfeed became interested in Adam and ultimately hired him, leaving the Books of Adam blog to rot and die by 2014. It was also here that Adam began making panel comics, much to his disdain, as, according to his Reddit AMA, he attempted to do panel comics in middle school, which he admitted he failed at and will never release them to the public. Career One day, the digital equivalent to a carcinogen known as Buzzfeed decided to hire Adam, an aspiring artist with some actual talent behind him, to produce boring, uninspired comics at regular intervals. In terms of success in his career, we cynics here figure Adam lives a pretty successful life in terms of stability, finance and fame. His follower count on Instagram is nearing ten times that of /r/comedycemetery, and with that digital fame comes some (we assume) fortune. With out a doubt he is certainly being paid more than us cynical wiki writers, which makes us all the more jaded and, in our minds, gives us the right to ridicule his shitty comics even more. Contrary to popular belief, Adam most likely does not care or acknowledge the existence of /r/ComedyCemetery, which most likely makes him somewhat normal, but is self-aware concerning criticisms of his comics and art style, which, more increasingly, have popped up in comics. Comedy Adam's work is akin to instructional training videos at some outdated fast food chain. They are corny, try to be "hip" and "with It", make jokes that fall flatter than your face after punching yourself repeatedly after viewing them, and they try to relate to you with common situations that happen to most normally functioning adults, all while pretending not to be some faceless corporation. If you have ever had the displeasure of seeing one of Adam's annoyingly nosed comics, then you understand what at-best bland and at-worst self-harm inducing "comedy" we mean. Unless you're literally one and will laugh at a set of keys jingling, you probably won't laugh at Adam's jokes (That or you're more stoned than High Bro). Work Ethic Adam, being a digital artist, has utilized his available tools to maximize output while putting as little effort in as possible. That is to say, more times than not, he'll copy and paste the same panel while changing text slightly. He just copy and pastes the same panel while changing text slightly to make his comics longer. Then, he just copy and pastes the same panel but sometimes it'll be cropped or maybe have different text to give the illusion of substance. On the rare occasion he will swap out the pre-drawn asset that is his character(s)'s dead face for another pre-drawn asset to replace it. However, if Buzzfeed gives him a good quarterly bonus, he might be assed to draw something original, but yet still so unfunny it warrants an entire wiki page about it. Say what you will about adam's laziness, but he is paid more than us wiki contributors, and we produce quality OC for you guys. Animation Sometimes Adam records himself moving a layer around in photoshop with a registered hypercam 2 (note the lack of a watermark) and makes a gif out of it. We aren't sure if Adam pronounces gif "jiff" (the incorrect way), but we suppose that this is technically animation, albeit unironically lazy and just as unfunny as it is dumb looking. His Nose Adam Ellis unfortunately suffers from a persistent cold, giving him and all of those he comes in contact with with red noses that point up due to the constant use of tissues. There are currently no charities set up to fund research of this strange disease, but if by making one he would cut it out with those annoying noses then I would personally manage the GoFundMe. Vileness Adam has some strangely specific fetishes that creep out anyone around him, including his friends. He likes to draw gross shiny and detailed lips everywhere, and has crossdressed in more than one occasion. He also seems to have a thing for foodplay, dreaming about pizzas and hot-dogs trying to penetrate him and eating eggs in a bizarrely sexual manner. One of his erotic experiences with gravy was so creepy it prompted a friend of his to point out how VILE it was. Defection From Buzzfeed On January 17th, 2018, Adam resigned from working at BuzzFeed. There are two leading theories that aim to explain this. The first theory is that Weed Bro or one of his friends came to BuzzFeed and tricked Adam into resigning like boss. The other theory is that an old man connected with Funwaa came to Adam in his sleep and told Adam to resign, which could be part of a plan, but that plan is completely up to debate. For now, we will have to learn more about his resignation, and see which theory would be more probable. Category:Characters Category:Characters not affiliated with weed bro canon Category:Resigned